Your Welcome In the Dark
by Goldielocks80
Summary: Draco wasn't asked to kill Dumbledore, he was asked to bring Hermione and help her choose where her true destiny leads, while her life is falling apart. Ron and Harry turn on her. Dramione - AU - EXTREMELYOOC - DM/HG - TN/PP - BZ/DG - Permanent Hiatus
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, all Property of the great JK Rowling.

If I did we would have had a Dramione ending

 **A/N:** This is my first uploaded story, Thank You for the favourites and follows it's much appreciated. It will be a long story so I hope you enjoy it

"Speaking" - " **Shouting** " - 'Thoughts' - (Inner-Voice) \- **Anger**

* * *

 _ **Chapter One**_

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

At Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy had just emerged from the Floo into the entrance hall. He had just returned from his first summons from the Dark Lord and to be honest what had just been told in the last 2 hours truly shocked him.

{==========}

 **FLASHBACK**

{==========}

Draco was lounging on his bed, he laughed at the telling off his mother would give him for his bad posture, He was currently in the Fifth week of his school holidays, having just finished his Fifth year of Hogwarts, He looked at the Daily Prophet that had been delivered today,

 **Birth of the Chosen One**

 _Today is the 31st_ _July and we at the Daily Prophet will celebrate the birth of Harry Potter, He who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named when he was but a babe, and most recently at the department of Mysteries battle where our worlds saviour defied You Know Who from getting a Prophecy, That is supposed to state that Harry is the only one that can kill him. So I hope you will join us in praise and best wishes to Harry Potter on his Sixteenth_ _Birthday._

 **Rita Skeeter**

He could see Potters photo staring back at him, the papers fate was the same as the others thrown in the fire where he could see the potter in the photo trying to get away from the flames. "Chosen One, pfft Chosen prat is more like it _,"_ he spat at the burning picture. He is always causing the Dark Lord, my Family and my Friends nothing but trouble. He knew about the battle it was all over the prophet, for a secret department at the ministry he was surprised that they allowed so much information out into the public, but also because his father and aunt were there, they couldn't tell him what the mission was exactly but that it was a complete success, so clearly they had duped Potter and Dumbledore in some way, ` _That might explain Potter's surprised reaction, when they mocked, about father being locked up_ `he smiled at the thought. The Dark Lord had rescued Father and Aunt Bella as was planned, but that was all they would say concerning what it was for.

He wished he knew more about it as he looked at the Daily Prophet sitting next to him and a beautiful smiling Hermione Granger staring up at him.

 **The Muggleborn and her Arrogance**

Hermione Granger, Muggleborn witch friend and one-time love of Harry Potter, got into trouble at the Department of Mysteries Battle by attempting to duel a Pureblood Wizard Antonin Dolohov, she of course failed and was severely hurt and needed to be rescued by Harry Potter. My source says Miss Granger refused to be transferred to St Mungos from Hogwarts, so she has spent her summer in seclusion there. Maybe this girl should step back and stop being a hindrance to our saviour.

 **Rita Skeeter**

The article was a joke he only kept it for the picture, the only true bit was she was injured. "How dare Potter allow this woman talk about her this way, if it wasn't for Hermione Potter would have died in first year," he angrily said. Severus had told him that Hermione was now at home ` _at least she's safe at home_ ` he thought.

He looked at the other paper the faces of the Death Eaters the Ministry had captured, Dolohovs face smirked up at and he fought with himself to throw it into the fire, but it wouldn't make him any less angry, so just turned the paper around so he couldn't see his face. He made a vow when he heard Hermione was hurt that Dolohov would suffer a very slow and painful death, He sighed ` _she is my equal, my other half,`_ he thought gazing at her picture again, wishing things could be different he loved her wholeheartedly since 3rd year, but of course no on knew he even liked her let alone love her. Because he was a pureblood he would be miserable for the rest of his life.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt his wards to his wing of the house go off, he quickly moved the picture of Hermione under his pillow, where it stayed safely hidden. He quickly stood in case it was his mother, it was not his mother but his father who stood emotionless at his door, ` _he looks worried about something_ ` He thought looking him in the eyes.

"Son the Dark Lord has summoned you _,"_ Lucius said, his emotionless mask in place not giving away a thing, ` _he couldn't he had no knowledge what he wanted his son for_ ` he thought bitterly.

"OK Father _"_ , he said. This would be the end of his love because even if they found a way to be together she would never accept him with the mark, ` _but he will not be the shame of this family_ ` he thought accepting his miserable fate. "How will we be travelling?" he asked knowing the Dark Lord had taken up residence at Lestrange Manor and apparatting was not permitted. " _We will travel by Floo son,"_ Lucius replied noticing the calm demeanour of his son.

As they entered the entrance hall Narcissa was already waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs, "Oh My Little Dragon we are so proud of you," Narcissa Gushed at Draco tears glistening in her eyes. "Cissa, Please we cannot make the Dark Lord wait we must leave," he pleaded, hoping to get this over with as quick as possible. "Yes im sorry of course you must leave, be safe," she replied, seeing the worry in her husband's eyes. Narcissa walked into the study leaving her husband and her son to leave. They both entered the fire with a release of some powder and a shout of " **Gaunt Hall** " they disappeared in a burst of green flame.

* * *

 _ **Gaunt Hall**_

They emerged into the entrance hall of the manor greeted by Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape. "Father shall we go in" Draco asked straightening his suit in hope of making sure he was presentable for the Dark Lord. "You are to go in on your own son," he heard his father say. He didn't react to what his father said he stepped up to the door and paused, ` _Goodbye Hermione, Im sorry I couldn't be a better person for you, but I will love you always_ ,` with that he pushed the door open and entered.

"Do either of you know what the Dark Lord wants with my son," Lucius asked feeling his seeping out of the emotionless mask, people always thought he was a cold hearted monster to all, which couldn't be further from the truth, especially where his wife and son are concerned. He would rip the world apart to protect them.

"It is not our place to say," Bella Replied, hoping he would leave it at that. "Please tell me he isn't going to be asked to kill Potter or Dumbledore," He begged his friend and sister-in-law. "Of course he won't Lucius…" He breathed a sigh of relief; "The Potter Boy is the Dark Lords to kill, as is his right," Severus said. Lucius Malfoy was numb at what he just heard, "No, No please he cant its suicide," he pleaded but neither on answered him.

[~~~~~]

Draco entered and approached the Dark Lord he quickly knelt bowing his head respectfully "You summoned My Lord," he said, remaining respectfully on the ground. "You may stand Draco" Voldemort ordered his eyes following his every movement. He stood straightening himself out never once taking his eyes off of the Dark Lord. "Draco you turned Sixteen recently and your father has requested that you be allowed to join the Death Eaters," Voldemort said. His father had done this ` _why can I not live my own life`_ he thought and noticed the Dark Lord watching him. I have decided that you should, but you will not be receiving the mark like the others, ` _I won't be receiving the mark maybe there still maybe hope_ ` Draco thought, as he watched Draco's reaction he was a little surprised when his eyes shone with love and hope, ` _Maybe Bella was right_ ` he thought truly hoping she was.

"I have realised a fault in the plan by marking all my followers, the night I lost my powers with the Potter child, each one was quickly identified and rounded up, this time I want them to mix into society never knowing who is truly on whose side, it will cause more fear than a mark." He paused. "What do you think young master Malfoy?" He asked. Draco was shocked he was asking him his opinion, "Truthfully my lord I think it's a brilliant idea, I once over heard someone saying that your one weakness was that your followers were so easily identified _,_ " He said. ` _Hermione was proven right and she would never know_ ` He smiled at the thought of his little know it all. Voldemort watched him knowing whom he was referring to.

"Now you will be called the New Generation and while you are still at school, you will pass things through Severus," he saw Draco nod his head so carried on. "There will be only Six of you for a while, Four have been picked because they will be great assets in your mission and in the future." Voldemort said and began reciting the names.

 _*-* Pansy Parkinson_

 _*-* Theodore Nott_

*-* Blaise Zabini

 _*-* Daphne Greengrass_

Draco wasn't really surprised that Crabbe and Goyle were not on the list the only asset they could be is if you needed a buffet cleared, at least he'd have his friends… he paused realisation hitting him, ` _there are only Five if you put my name there so what about the sixth_ `, he thought truly curious

Voldemort watched the realisation that he only mentioned Five names. I know you have questions but first tell me what you think of Hermione Granger? He asked and instantly saw the blood drain from his face and eve Voldemort was impressed considering he was already pale.

` _Oh fuck he knows_ ` he thought looking for someone sneaking up to attack him, he found no one but saw that the Dark Lord still wanted the question answered. Why does he have to keep calling her this word, "she's a Mudblood My Lord, not much else to say." He finished and his heart broke a little for it.

"Oh Mr Malfoy I believe there is and that you are the best person to tell me" Voldemort said, he understood his reluctance his father will not willingly accept it, but he saw when Draco gave in.

Draco was utterly shocked he knows how does he know. ` _Fuck it, if it's a trap, he'll go down thinking and talking about the woman he loves_ ` he thought:

 _*-*_ _She is the smartest witch of her age, hell of any witch or wizard that has walked the Earth._

 _*-*_ _She's a know it all, she doesn't like people thinking she just cant help it sometimes._

 _*-*_ _She loves to read, I mean seriously she would kill if they dared come between her and her book._

 _*-*_ _She would do anything for those she loves and her friends they don't deserve her,_ he spat.

 _*-*_ _She is so stubborn_

 _*-*_ _She's Brave_

 _*-*_ _She's_ _Courageous_

 _*-*_ _She is very strong willed._

 _*-*_ _She's_ _Determined_

The more he was saying out in public about Hermione, he couldn't stop.

 _*-*_ _She has Brown hair that looks like she could fly off at any moment_

 _*-*_ _She has a smile that could light the world_

 _*-*_ _Her laugh is dignified and discreet, yet lighten a persons mood just by the sound_

 _*-*_ _She has beautiful brown eyes that shine when she's happy_

 _*-*_ _I believe her Patronus is an Otter_

 _*-*_ _And finally she has one hell of a right hook if you piss her off_

The thinking of the punch still made him happy twisted as it may be, but it was the first time she willingly touched him, and he was Thirteen year old touch starved boy, who seemed to have been in love with the girl forever. His thoughts soon drifted back to the situation at hand when he realised he may have revealed too much, for him he hadn't said enough.

Voldemort stood looking at this young man, a Pureblood, one of the sacred Twenty-Eight but was obvious to see that he deeply in love with a Muggleborn and not just any, Potter's Muggleborn. I don't think even Bella realised how much he is enamoured with the girl. "Yes thank you Draco I thought you were the right one." He said smiling at him.

"Well Mr Malfoy she is your Mission, I want you to bring her to me" He Said shocked when he saw his face change from happy, to hate, anger, jealousy and then end on misery. Why ask me what you did if you just want me to bring her to you to be tortured and killed?" Draco asked knowing that there was no point in pretending now.

"Draco you have misunderstood, please sit down _,"_ he said pointing to an armchair. Draco looked at the chair ` _how longs that been there_ ` he thought but did as requested and sat down.

"She will not be harmed in any way; I do not want her bought by or under any force,

I want her to choose to join us, but it has to be her choice and her choice alone. She will be your sixth member," He said.

My lord it is impossible there are a few people why…

 _*-*_ _Death Eaters would not accept it._

 _*-*_ _Dumbledore would not just sit back and allow Hermione to leave Potters side._

 _*-*_ _Potter is not stupid she is the only thing keeping him alive._

 _*-*_ _The Weasley's sucked her in the moment they realised her intelligence._

 _*-*_ _She herself wouldn't allow it, she would give her life for side of good because that's the type of person she is._

Draco sighed at the last one knowing it could anger Voldemort, but Hermione was all he cared about.

 _*-*_ _Me, I could never and would never allow her to become something that would destroy the person she is._

"Draco I understand your worries and that you will find it impossible but you need to understand it will happen whether you want it to or not," he said trying to get him to understand. You see a divergence in Miss Granger's path has come to light _…_ He paused watching the confusion on his face. Draco it means very soon Hermione will face obstacles in her path, obstacles that you cannot stop as much as you want to because they will force her to make choices in her life, vital choices that could very well decide the fate of us all." He said knowing that the divergence had all ready begun; Draco knowing would not help or change the situation.

Draco was worried even more ` _what obstacles_ ` he thought. "You need not worry about the rest of the Death Eaters, I have already incarcerated the ones that would argue with the situation, if the others disagree they will be joining them, or fed to Nagini as lunch," Voldemort spat.

Draco smirked he truly never understood why such useless wastrels were sent to such a vital mission as the Department of Mysteries, but now he understood ` _The Dark Lord had been cleaning house_ ` he thought, but was bought back to the situation, its just impossible.

Voldemort watched Draco smirk knowing he understood that the ministry did not catch them, ` _they were allowed to be caught_ ` he thought, but he was surprised when his face changed from a smirk to worry and fear. "Draco im sure you are still finding it an impossible task but it is a task that needs to be done, your friends may assist a little but it is you to push certain situations, but it has to be you with your guidance and love to help her make the right choice but as I have said it needs to be her choice," he said. Draco was shocked that he heard the Dark Lord speak so openly about his love for Hermione, if only his father would allow it.

There will be a deadline of sorts, by the end of your 6th year she will be needed to assist in a mission that someone else has at Hogwarts, it is best you do not know for now, you may discuss some of this with your, but know neither parent knows of your feelings for the girl, he said. Draco was shocked, the deadline made it even more impossible, he sighed in defeat. You may leave now, Dark Lord dismissed. Draco didn't hang around; he stepped in the Floo and disappeared in the green flame leave his father behind.

[~~~~~]

Lucius entered the room where The Dark Lord was, "can I ask, why my son left the way he did My Lord" "You may ask Lucius but I will not say, your son will discuss it with you" Voldemort calmly said not moving from his seat and then Lucius left as well.

Voldemort laughed as a chair appeared next to his, and upon it was his darling smiling back at him, "How did it go?" she asked jubilantly " well dear it seems that you were right about Draco," seeing her smile more at his admission "but it goes far deeper than you could possibly imagine" he finished worried of what Lucius' reaction will be. Will you speak to Lucius my dear? He asked reaching out for her hand. "of course I will, did you tell him about Halloween and Christmas?" she asked him worriedly. "No I didn't feel he needed to know about events that he can not keep her from suffering. He told her, and both sat in silence listening to the crackling of the fire.

{==========}

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

So here he stood frozen on the spot his mind whirring with the information given, all sound around him blocked, ` _this was an impossible task and he needed it doing in less then Forty-Two weeks_ `, he thought.

"Draco, your home," Narcissa said bringing Draco's thoughts back to the room. "Son Where's your father?" She asked worriedly. He could see his mother's lips move but couldn't hear what she was saying. He needed to get away his head was pounding and he felt like he was suffocating, "I can't mother" he said and ran up stairs.

[~~~~~]

Narcissa stood looking at the stairs shocked that she just saw her son run away from her, `What was he asked` she thought fearing it was a dangerous task, not wishing to stay away when her son needed her comfort, the moment she place her foot on the first step she noticed Lucius emerge form the Floo. "Where is Draco Cissa" he asked her and she could see the worry he had for their son, "he just said I can't mother and ran up the stairs, what has been asked of my son" She demanded. Feeling very lost.

Lucius didn't want to add more pain to his wife but he needed to tell her that their son had been given a suicide mission "I was lead to believe that he was asked to kill Dumbledore" he told her each word breaking his heart ` _why my son, I have been loyal_ ` he thought, but was bought back by the sounds of his wife's sobbing, her wrapped his arms around her hoping to bring her some comfort. Both jumped at the sound of a bang followed by a smashing of glass. "Come my love, our son needs us" he said placing a kiss on her forehead before both climbing the stairs.

[~~~~~]

As Draco entered his wing he threw open his door he didn't hear or care about the noise it made, ` _he needed air and he needed it now_ ` he thought as he threw open the doors to the balcony and stepped out, breathing in air like he was suffocating.

Lucius and Narcissa stood by the bedroom door watching their son the worry and pain etched into their faces at seeing their son suffer, Lucius noticed the glass on the floor and realised it had come from the balcony doors most of the panes were shattered. "Please tell me why our son Lucius" Narcissa pleaded bringing his attention back to her. He wished he could save her the pain and answer all her questions "I don't know Cissa" he replied. They both looked up at the sound of glass crunched underfoot, they saw their son, and he looked so lost with great fear in his eyes. Their eyes followed him as he went and sat on the bed, burying his head in his hands, they step closer and heard him mutter "I cant do this its impossible".

"Son, what's impossible?" He asked wishing he could help but knowing that this mission is impossible, not even a adult witch or wizard could manage it, a 16 year old is an impossibility.

He had to tell them, " **The Dark Lord wants Hermione Granger** ," he shouted wanting to vent all his anger at them, especially as they breathed a sigh of relief `they are glad to see her suffer" ho thought it makes me sick to be near them.

Lucius and Narcissa were relieved and happy that their fear were proven wrong, "Son you had us worried there, we were under the impression that your task was to kill Dumbledore, One dead Mudblood is not be a problem" Lucius said happily smiling at his wife and son.

Draco hated him at that moment how dare he ` _she is a better person then he will ever be, at least The Dark Lord appreciates her_ ` he thought angrily wanting to take his anger out on him, " **Killing Dumbledore would be easy compared to this** ," he snarled at his parents. Lucius found this response strange, "why do you find it impossible to give The Dark Lord one simple Mudblood, she is dirt beneath our feet and dared to think her self equal to a Pureblood, to be tortured and killed is fair punishment" Lucius said watching his son.

Draco was furious `how dare he even think of that about her, she is better than he will ever dream to be` he thought, " **He doesn't want her tortured and killed like you do** , " he spat knowing he shouldn't try to mock him. Narcissa couldn't understand her sons anger at Lucius but knew she needed to calm the situation, she stepped up to Draco quickly grabbing his face into the palms of her hands, "Please calm down My Dragon and explain" she said when he had calmed down enough she let go of his face and stepped back.

Draco knew he couldn't really blame his father he just hated hearing him talk about Hermione that way, he was glad he wouldn't have to hide for long ` _maybe this is a blessing_ ,` He sighed at the thought and began the full explanation.

"The Dark Lord has started a new generation of Death Eaters, no Dark Mark as obvious signs of identification; you got your wish Father, there will be Six for now I will be one, along with Pansy, Theo, Blaise and Daphne…" He paused seeing pride on there faces and see it turn to confusion as they realised that I said only Five people.

"The Dark Lord does not want her tortured and killed; he wants her to join us, but it has to be of her own choice, I have to get her to leave The Chosen Prats Side and get her to join ours of her own free will. Hermione Granger will be our Sixth member of The New Generation;" Draco finished seeing fury in his father's eyes waiting for the explosion, he couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face.

" **WHAT!** " Lucius bellowed, truly furious of what he just heard.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, all Property of the great JK Rowling.

If I did we would have had a Dramione ending

 **A/N:** This is my first uploaded story, Thank You for the favourites and follows it's much appreciated. It will be a long story so I hope you enjoy it

"Speaking" - " **Shouting** " - 'Thoughts' - (Inner-Voice) \- **Anger**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two**_

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **{==========}**

Draco had a very difficult nights sleep; he just couldn't get to stop thinking about her and the task he was given. He slid his hand under his pillow and pulled out the Prophet picture of Hermione, he had folded it now so only the photo was seen, he watched the picture waving and smile, `o _h Hermione what am I going to do, I can presume you will make things difficult_ ` he thought with a sigh he placed the picture on top of the pillow and got out of bed.

His parents reactions didn't surprise him, his Father was furious, his Mother had been disgusted that The Dark Lord was allowing one of her kind to be a Death Eater. ` _Hell he would be in deep trouble if they found out exactly what he and The Dark Lord discussed last night_. He thought. "You ok Draco", he heard, he turned around shocked that his wards did not go off, there just entering the room was his aunt Bella, "I'm fine thanks, Aunt Bella, he said, watching her walk over and sat on his bed and he realised that he forgot t hide the picture ` _Oh Fuck_ ` he thought.

She picked up the picture and saw that it was Hermione, she had her own beauty something this picture did not convey, "Draco can you not get a better picture of the girl than this, its not exactly showing her true beauty" she said placing the picture back to where she found it, "Hermione must of pissed Rita Skeeter's Source off, for them to send that photo". She said looking up at Draco to see that his jaw had hit the floor. "Why are you not angry by this?" he asked watching his aunts face soften, she tapped the side of the bed for him to sit next to her. "Who do you think told The Dark Lord, you may be able hide it from most people but never me", she told him taking his hand "Nephew you shouldn't worry about what other people think, you have The Dark Lords blessing that's what matters" she said squeezing his hand. "Mother and Father will not accept it," he said, so wanting to believe there was a chance for him. "You leave them to me and The Dark Lord", she calmly said, "and im sure you will know the right time to stand up to your father, after all this is your life Draco only you can live it." She got up to leave but stopped and turned around "We do not have say to whom our hearts belong to Draco, Fate decided that long ago". She calmly said and left the room.

Draco had been shocked by his aunt's reaction; he thought she would be worse than his parents, but no she was calm and understanding. He realised her behaviour changed when Rodolphus was sent to Azkaban, maybe there was more behind The Dark Lord sending hi there. He smiled knowing he had The Dark Lord and his Aunt Bella's blessing; he was not going to lose this chance.

He was bought back to the room by a hoot and saw an owl on his window seat, he noticed the Hogwarts logo and quickly relieved the owl of its burden and then it was gone again, he quickly opened the letter to see his schoolbooks list, as long as he got the required owls, ` _which of course he did_ ` smirking at the thought, he also found his prefect badge ` _I'm certain of being Head Boy now_ ` he thought, but as he was about to put it down he noticed something else he had been made Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain ` _the cup is ours this year_ ` the thought making him more excited. He placed the letter down and began getting dressed then head for breakfast.

[~~~~~}

In the Dinning room Lucius and Narcissa sat at the table the breakfast lay in front of them uneaten, they were both Shocked by what Draco had told them last night. "I just can't believe it Lucius how could he be willing to let one of her kind to become a Death Eater, the thought disgusts me" she said the disgust clearly visible on her face. "How can we allow this to happen?"

"I Don't Know, Cissa" he answered, pausing wondering whether to tell her what he's been thinking, "I can't imagine he really means it, probably a ruse to get the girl to do what he wants" seeing Narcissa nod her head in agreement as she began to eat, he really hoped he was right, in all the years he has followed The Dark Lords he had never once questioned or doubted his orders until now, ` _but to allow some filth to join us is disgusting_ ` he thought, lost in his thoughts he never noticed Bellatrix.

She stood there shocked and angry that they of all people dared to question and doubt The Dark Lord, ` _ **well I will not stand for it**_ ` she angrily thought stepping further into the room. " **I never thought I would see the day when a Malfoy would question or doubt an order given by The Dark Lord** , Bella shouted watching both stand up, she could see Narcissa walking over to greet her and Lucius was still standing and growing angrier by the second, she didn't care.

Oh Bella, we didn't hear you enter Narcissa greeted her sister placing a kiss on her cheek, please come and sit down and eat with us" and lead Bella to a chair "Gammy" she called the house elf. Thank you Cissa dear, just tea please I have already eaten, she told her sister watching Lucius' anger build and build he had gone red now ` _quite impressive_ ` she thought, as she heard Cissa ask the House Elf for her tea, and within seconds Gammy placed it in front of her, "thank you little one" she said seeing the elf smiling before popping away, ` _this is very good tea_ ` she thought, as she placed it down at the end of the table Lucius' anger had reached boiling point and he slammed his hands on the table Bella knew she wouldn't get to enjoy the rest of her tea.

" **How dare you Bellatrix Lestrange accuse this family of disloyalty,** " Lucius screamed at her truly angry by what she had said.

"Darling im sure she didn't mean it like that" Narcissa said trying to defuse the volatile situation.

Bellatrix turned and looked at her sister, " **May I remind you Narcissa that I am the oldest and I do not need you to fight my battles for me** ", Bella yelled at Narcissa, she was truly angry at her sister, "and Ill have you know I meant every word I said".

Narcissa was shocked, "Bellatrix how dare you say that about my family" she told her sister, "we have and will always follow The Dark Lord.

"If that is the case why were you questioning the mission given to Draco?" she asked watching the guilt appear on her face she knew she couldn't deny it, she retook her seat.

Lucius felt his anger rise, he grabbed his plate and threw it against the wall, barely heard his wife shout, " **Lucius Malfoy, how dare you!** " his eye remained on Bella who was calmly sipping her tea, **She is Filth, a Mudblood** , he spat, he was expecting an angry out burst but it never came, she just carried on drinking her tea.

Are you under some impression that The Dark Lord does not already know what her blood status is Lucius," Bella calmly replied, finishing her tea and placing it down.

Lucius was shocked by her calm manner and response, He had known her a long time and it had been awhile since he had seen her this held together, he looked at his wife watching her sister with tears glistening in her eyes, she had long since given up hope of having her sister back as she was. He looked into her eyes and could see she was hiding something. "Bella what are you keeping from us? " He asked her.

Bella sighed ` _will this man never give up and accept the situation_ ` "Know This" she said as she stood to leave "This girl is not just important for us to win the future war but she is also very important to this family" she said then left without saying another word.

[~~~~~]

Draco Stood hiding behind a pillar, having needing a quick hiding spot when his aunt came out and went to the Floo. Some information he heard he of course already knew but some was new to him, Voldemort hadn't told him that she was important to the future ware, just that she will decide the fate of us all, ` _I hope she wont be in any danger_ ` he thought knowing it would kill him, he couldn't imagine that he would allow something to harm her if she was so important, ` _better not_ ` he thought, and started to walk into the dinning room but stopped as he heard his parents talking again.

Cissa dear, I think we should just accept this and aid out son with this task, Lucius stated hoping his wife agrees with him. Of course dear, whatever you say, she replied with a stoic smile.

When he realised they had finished he entered the dinning room, " Good Morning Mother, Father," he greeted placing a kiss on his mothers cheek and a nod to his father he then took his seat as Gammy entered the room with his breakfast. "You are late in coming down son," he heard his father say, not wanting to tell them of the discussion he had with his aunt, "sorry Father things on my mind" he said hoping they could drop the matter, "oh my Hogwarts letter came earlier," He watched his mother's eyes light up at the mention of his Hogwarts letter and Draco groaned inwardly ` _great a day of shopping with Mother_ ` he shuddered at the thought.

"We will be going shopping as soon as you finish your breakfast" Lucius heard his wife say he heard his son groan and shudder at the thought, Gammy popped in with more tea for Narcissa while she was waiting for Draco who he could see was taking his time while eating. Lucius was watching Gammy fussing over his wife and son. Ever since Dobby he had been careful with his House Elf's, they are treated better and are not punished or told to punish themselves, Narcissa makes sure the pillowcases they wear as clothes are well designed and easy to maintain, they still prefer sleeping in a cupboard so and undetectable extension charm was placed on it, so that each elf has there own space with a bed and table, there is not a elf in this manor that is badly treated. He remembers what its like to be on the other end of angry one, he had discussed it with The Dark Lord what an advantage we could have with that kind of power on our side when the war came, he luckily agreed and now all Death Eater's have to take better care of them, some were anger but some angry but some accepted it.

Draco watched his father deep in thought, noticing his mother standing up he sighed ` _I can't put it off any longer_ ` he thought as he stood up accepting his fate.

"Lucius dear, we will be going now" Narcissa said leaning down to give him a kissing him goodbye.

Draco watched his father smirk at him "have fun today" he heard his Father say and it made to want to slap him, "we will Apparate today" his mother said and as he took hold of her hand, he heard his farther burst out laughing, "Bastard knows I hate shopping with Mother" he said and with a pop he was gone.

* * *

 **Diagon Alley**

 **{==========}**

Draco loved his Mother dearly, but he knew the great Narcissa Malfoy could turn shopping into a sport, `she would come out on top every time,` he thought, and that thought alone made him shudder, but he was forced to live through it, as she was dragging him into Madam Malkins. He would get his father for laughing at his predicament.

They entered the shop with a tinkle of the bell. "Good Day, Madam, my son is in need of new Hogwarts robes, he has grown so much recently," He heard his Mother say, her eyes were glistening and knew she was remembering times when he was younger. ` _Great an emotional Narcissa Malfoy on a shopping trip, the vaults may never recover_ ,` he smirked thought.

So here Draco now stood on a plinth, being stabbed by Malkin and her pins, his mother had decided he didn't need just school robes, but formal ones too, ` _at the moment he was being fitted for a dark green one_ ,` he shuddered at the thought that she would just find more. The tinkering of the bell bought him back to reality,` _god I hope its none of my friends_ `, he though knowing his friends would never let him forget it. He peered over the clothes rack in front of him and saw bloody Potter, he heard him moaning "how dare they make me wait" ` _who the fuck does he think he is_ ` he thought never seeing potter behave this way, he heard his mother tut and knew she could hear who it was, he saw that he was three other Weasley's, all looking annoyed to be kept waiting, he realised Hermione wasn't with them.

"Mother Hermione isn't there," he whispered to her. He looked passed the shop he saw the oaf Hagrid and a girl with brown curly hair, but he could tell even from the back it wasn't Hermione, just some cheap imitation, he turned to his mother and shook his head and screamed out when Malkin rammed a pin straight into his leg. " **For fuck sake woman, I am not your bloody pin cushion** ," he shouted at her, "Young man there is no need for language like that" she pulled the robe off of him, "Your robes will be ready shortly Madam if you could wait out front" she told them and walked off behind a curtain.

They walked around the clothes rail "Well now what do we have here" he drawled, knowing exactly who it was, ` _He just loved riling them_ ` he smirked at the thought. Hermione definitely wasn't with them and he could see who the other girl was, Lavender bloody Brown ` _Cheap imitation indeed, very cheap_ ` he thought. "Mother please be careful what you touch, with scum like this around you never know what you might catch" he smirking at them and heard his mother, "Yes thank you son" and saw her put her gloves back on.

" **Who the fuck do you think you are calling scum, you, you, you Evil Death Eater** " Ron shouted turning redder than his hair

Draco couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to and burst out laughing. Weasel-bee you really are an imbecile if that's the best insult you can come up with he said wiping fake tears from his eyes. He saw Ron getting redder and redder the more he laughed so he did it even more, just because he could. Draco had an idea of riling the group in front of them and finding out where Hermione was, "Now I understand I see you're your brains missing" he said feeling sick inside knowing what he needed say, "Where's the Mudblood?" He waited, hiding how desperately he wanted to know. " **How the fuck would I know where she is im not her bloody keeper** " Potter spat realising he may have said too much "Not that its any of your business." Draco watched Potter look at Weasley and you could tell they were mentally high-fiving themselves for quick thinking, He tried not laugh at them but they were a joke ` _they don't even have a whole brain cell between them`_ he thought.

There answer about Hermione surprised him, they are usually inseparable. ` _She better be ok_ ` he thought. Madam Malkin had returned, having overheard their verbal spat, "I will not have fighting in my shop" she said and disappeared behind the curtain again.

"Why the hell is she moaning at us, doesn't she know who we are, its her own fault for letting this scum into her shop," Draco heard Ron tell Harry and both looked disgusted at the nerve of the woman. Narcissa shook her head at these children, ` _Not even Draco's arrogance was as bad as this_ ` she thought as she watched Molly looking at the boys with pride, ` _should bow her head in shame_ ` she tutted at the woman.

Draco heard Ron's comments "This coming from the Orange Orangutan" Draco smirked ` _now that's an insult_ ` he thought, he could see Ron and Harry's brains trying to think of something to say, "Well least were not Mummy's boys" they said he could practically see the mental high five again. Draco smirked knowing this was a low, ` _but hey they asked for it_ ` he thought, "Well Least I have a mummy" he smirked and without warning Harry had jumped on him screaming " **You Vile, Evil Piece of Shit** " while the other Weasley's were holding Draco down.

Narcissa was furious as she watched her son be accosted by three children and an adult she withdrew her wand aiming it at the group " **Locomotor** " She shouted and the four people were lifted off of her son and thrown across the room. Narcissa turned to Molly you should be ashamed at yourself accosting a child you madam are a disgrace to the name Witch, the Ministry will hear of this and your children's violent tendencies.

Draco watched has his mother ripped into Mrs Weasley, he himself was disgusted by her behaviour, he noticed Malkin re-enter the room with the package, he could see her shaking her head at the violence in her store "Disgusting" he heard her mutter.

"Your Robes Mrs Malfoy" Malkin said holding out the package, "I do not want them Madam, You allowed my son to be accosted in your store by one of your dubious Clientèle, come Draco Twilfitt and Tattings will get our custom from now on" She said Demurely walking out of the shop. Draco was rather impressed with his Mother, he could hear Potter and the Weasley's get a telling off from Malkin ` _Can this day get any better_ ` he thought as he strode after his Mother.

[~~~~~]

Later that day when all items that were needed were bought, they were about to when Draco noticed Potter and Weasel starring at him and watching his every move from the Weasley shop window, ` _they will never leave me alone,_ ` he frowned at the thought. "What has you frowning, son" his mother asked him, "We are being watched Mother" he told pointing his head in the direction of the shop. She could see them not exactly being discreet "I think they need to be taught that watching and following people is wrong" She smirked at her son, leaned in and whispered the plan into his ear.

"You are truly evil mother" he smirked her at her evil plan. Of course son where do you think you get it from, she smiled now I will leave you to your fun," she said leaning in to kiss her sons cheek, "Meet outside Gringotts in an hour," He saw her walk off knowing his Father's vault would be getting a hammering, ` _perfect punishment for his mocking_ ` he thought.

He walked passed the joke shop and slowed down enough for them to catch up, when he heard there heavy footfalls he knew they both were behind following him. He didn't understand how Potter was still able get away with that bloody Invisibility Cloak.

He walked through Knockturn Alley, and entered Borgin and Burkes, noticing none in the front of the shop went through the curtain behind the counter, He found Mr Borgin talking to Fenrir Greyback, there conversation quickly stopped when they saw who had entered, ` _Don't need to guess what they were talking about_ ` he thought watching there guilty faces. "Greyback I was being followed by Potter and Weasley under an Invisibility Cloak, go out there and sniff them out for me" he ordered, Greyback left now Mr Borgin lets discuss my plan he said smirked.

Greyback smelled around, there was a female scent coming from a doorway further up, ` _That's not it_ ` he thought and sniffed around some more, and he found it, two teenage males on a ledge, above a pile of boxes and crates, ` _This will be fun at least_ ` he thought and turned and went back in the shop, he saw the Young Malfoy showing Borgin his arm, he saw Draco wink at Borgin. "Shall we discuss this in the back" he heard Draco say and watched him move behind the curtain.

"So did you find them," Draco asked Fenrir, Yes they are on a ledge opposite the shop, He told him smirking. "Mr Borgin you know what you have to do," he told him walking out behind Borgin and Greyback. He watched from the window as Borgin Transfigured the pile of crates, into a pile of refuse waste, The smell was so bad it was hurting Draco's eyes from in the shop, he sew Borgin nod, so he moved quickly to the door in time to see Borgin aim his wand at the ledge and shouted " **Evanesco** " and watched the ledge disappear and Potter and Weasel-bee shout "Shit" as the fell into the pile of waste, the cloak had fallen of in the fall, so he saw them both covered in waste, Potter had food hanging off his glasses and Weasley had something rotten on his head dripping down his face, "Mr Potter and Mr Weasley it is extremely rude of you to follow a person," he heard Borgin say, his sides were hurting from all the laughter this is just classic, "Potter, Weasley do you know how happy you've made me this memory will make everyone I know laugh," he said, trying hold back some laughter until they saw a flash and heard the click and standing there was Rita Skeeter with her Photographer, oh ` _I so hope this will be in the Prophet_ ` he thought hoping everyone see's this.

Mr Potter is this a new trend? Is it a protest? Draco heard Skeeter ask her questions and Potter and Weasley just glared at him, well Mr Borgin, Greyback thanks for the assistance, he said still laughing at the situation, He could still hear Skeeter as he walked to meet his Mother. When he reached his Gringotts he could swear he saw Hermione heading to Flourish & Blotts, " Did you have fun son," He heard his Mother say, he didn't answer her but turned to look to see if it was Hermione, but when he turned around there was no one around. "Yes Mother I had lots of fun thanks," he said as he reached for her arm, and with a pop they were gone.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, all Property of the great JK Rowling.

If I did we would have had a Dramione ending

 **A/N:** This is my first uploaded story, Thank You for the favourites and follows it's much appreciated. It will be a long story so I hope you enjoy it

"Speaking" - " **Shouting** " - 'Thoughts' - (Inner-Voice) \- **Anger**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three**_

* * *

 **Parkinson Manor Grounds**

 **{==========}**

Pansy Parkinson lay on a picnic blanket with her head laying on her boyfriend's chest…While Theodore Nott lay flat on his back, with her head close to his heart while running his fingers through her hair, they loved this little meadow tucked away where no one could find them. Pansy turned her head so she could gaze up at Theo they had been together since 3rd year and she loved him deeply, just like she knew he loved her deeply to.

"What are you frowning about Pans," Theo asked stroking the side of her cheek with his thumb. She smiled up at him "I wasn't aware that I was love," she replied. "Why did The Dark Lord summon you…Can you discuss it?" She asked hoping he couldn't tell exactly how worried she had been.

"Is that what's been bothering you Love," he asked curiously, he had noticed her fretting over something but knew she would discuss it with him when she was ready. "You and Daphne were summoned as well remember," he told her.

Pansy moved to lie flat on top of him with her chin resting on his chest. "I know that we did but you and Blaise went in together and then we were called, I just thought if we were all told the same thing then why separate us," she finished smiling innocently.

Theo couldn't hold back the smile at how cute she was when she was like this. "Well My Love we were told that we were part of the New Death Eaters, with no marks there will be six and we would need to help Draco with a mission that was given to him and that he would discuss it with us when he is ready, he finished placing a kiss on her forehead hoping that this will, ease her worry.

So what were you told?" he asked her. She breathed a sigh of relief; it had bothered her all night, she never once thought that it was she that was told something a little different. Mostly the same but that when the new member joined we would need to protect and love them like family, she said.

Theo was curious about this new member, Im jealous you were told more than me," he said not truly jealous just playing with her a little.

She playfully slapped his chest in retaliation, but was shocked when Theo quickly spun them around so that he was on top of her. "I must say Pans I do so love you in this position," he winked at her.

Theo looked lovingly at her face as he saw her slide the tip of her tongue across her bottom lip, and watched as she pulled in her lip and bit seductively. He leaned downed and slid the tip of his tongue over the now plump lip he decided he had to have it. He crashed his lips onto hers in a forceful kiss.

The Moment their lips touched Pansy separated her legs, forcing Theo's hips and legs, in between her thighs "Mmmm" both moaned as their hips ground together. Theo slid his tongue into her mouth wanting to map every inch of her with his tongue.

He slid his right hand slowly down her body until he reached her wonderful breasts he gently squeezed her breast "Mmmm" he heard her muffled moan, as he fondled her breast and realised she wasn't wearing a bra, ` _naughty girl indeed_ ` he thought nut within seconds, all thoughts flew out of his mind his she moved her hips against his now hardening member, the friction sending jolts of pleasure up and down his spine, "Mmmmmm" he groaned out.

" **Guys** "

Theo was confused his forehead was now resting against Pansy's, He felt dazed his heart was pounding, he watched her panting, her cheeks all flushed and he could feel her hardened nipples rub against chest, he saw her open her eyes and could see pure lusts shinning through them, ` _why did I stop again_ ` he thought as he felt her slide a finger tip up his spine, sending him jolts of passion ` _fuck this_ ` was the last thing he thought.

"Mmmmm" he heard her moan as he retook possession of her mouth, he slid his left hand down her body, when he reached her leg, he lifted it around his waist, needing to have more friction, he hiked up her skirt as he slid his hand up her thigh, he squeezed as he went, digging his finger tips deep into her thigh. Theo paused as the feel of her fingers sliding into his hair, he began his hands journey but was stopped again as she dragged her nails across his scalp, ` **oh fuck yes** ` was the only thought that made it through the bliss, his hand was so close to her thatch of curls he could fell the heat.

It all came to an end, when someone threw cold water on them, " **oh shit** " Theo screamed quickly jumping off Pansy he felt dizzy, light headed, he could barely focus and his legs were like jelly, he didn't know how he was still standing, looking at Pansy he saw she was in the same predicament, trying to correct her clothing.

"Hey guys" they heard, they both turned round to see Blaise and Daphne standing there Blaise holding a bucket, both smirking. Theo was annoyed Blaise you dick what did you do that for he shouted, remembering how close he was, he tried to shake these thoughts away he was already uncomfortable, he tried adjusting his trousers which was not helping with them now wet

We had to do something you guys were not stopping, actually you did stop briefly but then you started again right in front of us. Both Theo and Pansy blushed and looked at each other, both looking like they had been thoroughly ravished.

Theo sat down on the grass and dragged Pansy down on his lap, the pleasure he felt as she landed on his already hardened member, made his eyes roll in the back of his head, ` _Fuck this girl is going to kill him if she didn't stop wiggling around he was gonna drag her to the floor and fuck her brains out and screw waiting till they were 17,_ ` he thought,

(Yes, yes fuck her brains out, lets go with that **now** ) he heard his inner voice say.

"My Love if you do not stop that we will not be waiting till we are 17" he whispered into her ear, kissing and nipping the side of her neck "Mmmmm" he heard her moan,

"Guys do you ever stop," he heard Blaise ask them. Theo couldn't help but smirk at his answer and winked at Pansy.

"Well clearly Blaise, else you to would be standing there watching me bring Pansy to the heights of pleasure that would make your toes curl," he heard Pansy giggle and watched Blaise and Daphne turn red from embarrassment.

"Now are you going to sit and tell us what's up or stand there like statues," he asked watching as they sat down next to them.

"Have you discussed what The Dark Lord said yet," Daphne asked? "Yes, we were discussing it before you turned up," Pansy said feeling flustered that they were stopped in their pleasures.

"Oh is that what you were doing when we arrived, discussing The Dark Lord," Blaise Suggestively winked.

Theo rolled his eyes at him, he looked at Pansy and saw her blush in embarrassment, "Shut the fuck up Blaise, you know what she meant" he firmly said annoyed that he embarrassed her.

"So who do you think the sixth member is," Blaise asked wanting to change the subject quickly, it was obvious that Theo was not going to find his mocking funny.

"Maybe it'll be a female and Draco will finally get someone," Daphne said looking at Blaise and Theo both agreeing with her, but was surprised when Pansy didn't agree, "Don't you agree Pans, she asked," she thought she would want Draco to have someone. "No im sorry I don't, there's only one woman Draco would ever accept or would complete him and that is never going to happen"…she said not wanting to answer any questions on the matter… "We will just have to wait till Draco gets in touch with us."

They all sat there looking out over the meadow, when an eagle owl landed in front of them, the eagle owl stepped closer and held out his leg for someone to remove the letter tied to it. Pansy relieved the bird of its burden, and then the bird flew off, it was addressed to her.

 **Pansy**

 _I need to see you, bring Theo, Blaise and Daphne with you, come to the Manor as soon as possible I have something I need to discuss with you all_

 **Draco**

"Well it seems like he's ready to tell us," she said handing the letter to Theo who read it and passed it to Blaise and Daphne.

"It took him bloody long enough" Blaise said annoyed and watching Theo and Pansy Stand up.

"Stop being a prat Blaise The Dark Lord told you Draco would tell us when he was ready, clearly he is now ready," he said… "You just needed patience." He grabbed Pansy's hand and strolled off to the house.

* * *

 **Malfoy Manor**

 **{==========}**

Draco watched his Eagle Owl fly off, he had written to Pansy and asked her to bring the others to see him, he felt that three weeks was a long enough to procrastinate on, and there was less then two weeks left till there back at Hogwarts. He shuddered at the thought that he had so little time left.

He poured himself a glass of Fire-Whiskey and sat down on his Favourite armchair by the fire. His study really was his Favourite place in the Manor, there were bookshelves lining the walls and each one was filled floor to ceiling with books each one his.

Sipping his drink his thoughts turned to Hermione, to be honest his thoughts were always about her, but right now he was trying to think of ways that would get her to at least listen to him, all he could think of is just to be himself,

(But yourself has been a dick to her for years) He heard his innervoice say.

He sighed, don't you think I know that, it wasn't as if I wanted to or believed what I called her, if I could take it back I would but I cant, he argued with himself, ` _I think I have finally lost it_ ` he thought shaking his head as he realised what just happened.

(Bribe her with your Library) His innervoice suggested.

It made him laugh it was a stupid idea but not one he hadn't already contemplated, he knew this many books would have her drooling hell even the Dark ones.

He was bought out of his musings by a knock on his door, " **Come** " he shouted and was surprised to see his friends enter his study. He thought they would owl him first, ` _dammit not prepared yet_ ` he thought watching his friends sit down.

"You Summoned" Blaise Smirked watching the panic on Draco's face, he reached over and grabbed the glass out of his hand "tut, tut, tut, drinking already" he said lifting the glass to his lips to take a drink.

"Mine," Draco said as he snatched the glass back…."Get your own". He watched Blaise smirk at him and he wanted to slap him in that moment.

"Draco you really should learn to share" he mocked; he was enjoying playing with him.

"Really Blaise does that mean your going to share Daphne" Draco smirked at him knowing it will end Blaise' games.

Blaise quickly wrapped his arm around Daphne and pulled her closer to him, trying to make sure no one could take her from him.

Theo sat and watched their interaction; ` _They behave like five year old's sometimes_ ,` he thought rolling his eyes at there immature behaviour. "Enough," he shouted seeing both of them look up at him…"Now what did you call us for Drake".

Draco watched them contemplating what to say, "I've been given a task from The Dark Lord" he said seeing the four of them nod to each other. He threw the last of the Fire-Whiskey down his throat it was a lovely feeling. TheDarkLordWantsHermioneGrangerasoneofus, he spat out looking at his glass and decided he needed another one.

Pansy had understood some of it, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought that in a way Daphne had been right, she could see the other three didn't have a clue at what he had said, when she saw him stand up and head to the bar "Drake we didn't quite get that" she asked still smiling.

Draco looked at Pansy when he heard her speak and noticed her smiling, he sighed and gave in "The Dark Lord wants Hermione Granger as one of us," he kept looking at Pansy's face to gage her reaction, but she just smiled more, Theo and Daphne were face's were rather pale, but Blaise had stood up and was shaking his head muttering "No".

"Drake, You're joking aren't you, He can't actually mean to let a Mudblood in," Blaise urged.

Draco was angry how dare he call her that, but he knew had to accept he couldn't hurt him because he called her that name, Blaise didn't know of his feelings for her but he would not allow him in the future, "Not something i would joke about" he said through gritted teeth.

"Right I think we all need a drink Drake," he said expecting him to pour them all one, but he handed Pansy, Theo and Daphne one and then sat back down.

Draco knew he was being petty, ` _I refuse to drink with a man that is willing to call her that name_ `, he thought bitterly. He watched as Blaise went and poured himself a drink. "So what do you guys think," he asked his friends, hoping Blaise kept his thoughts to himself as he sat down next to Daphne.

"Its not possible Drake, you clearly must have misunderstood, The Dark Lord would never allow that anywhere near him," Blaise surmised, really hoping that he was right.

Draco was furious he knew his friend liked to play the fool but this is just suicide. "How dare you Zabini," He shouted, quickly jumping up and grabbing him by the shirt and pulled him to his feet…"You dare question orders given by The Dark Lord." Draco could see the fear in his face but he needed to make him understand. "Do you think the Lestrange's, Dolohov, Rookwood, Macnair, Mulciber, Jugson are In Azkaban because they accidentally got caught," He stated and paused when he heard a gasps from Pansy and Daphne, he knew they had understood what he was saying, They are there because they questioned or would question The Dark Lord and will forever remain there, im sure they could accommodate you right next to them if you want to carry on," He sneered letting him go, and fell onto the loveseat, he could see him shaking "I'm sorry Drake" he apologised. He nodded his head to him and sat back down

Daphne had grabbed Blaise' hand, she understood why Drake did what he did, Blaise often says something without thinking, and one of these days it will get him into trouble.

Theo watched it all shocked, of course he had his suspicions over The Death Eaters captured, The Dark Lord just wasn't that bothered by the loss of so many men, he had not seen Draco this angry in awhile, It was far better being from Draco then The Dark Lord. "You know I can see why The Dark Lord wants her" he said, wanting to get the conversation off Azkaban.

"Why do you think that Theo?" Draco asked, curious as to why he was so open to the idea.

"Come on we all know she can out strip anyone Intelligence wise" he said looking at Draco…"Even the great Draco Malfoy" and winked he was pleased to see Draco Smile and laugh, so he carried on, "at the age of 16 that girl has already known as the Smartest Girl of Her Age, its more like Smartest Girl ever to step foot into the Magical world, just imagine what we could do with that brain on our side." He said and watched them all nod their heads in agreement.

"I can see why The Dark Lord asked us to help him" Blaise said, not seeing the pillow being thrown directly at his head by Theo, "Oww, What was that for?" he asked watching three of his friends angry at him. "We weren't going to tell him that remember," Theo said annoyed that yet again Blaise' Gob got him into trouble.

"What are you going on about, did you all ready know" Draco asked annoyed that his friends had kept it from him.

Pansy quickly saw Draco getting angry, and started to explain their summons and that you would tell us of your mission when you were ready, what you told us was all new information, she said instantly seeing him calm down, and nod in acceptance to her.

We will need to make sure the rest of Slytherin House knows that she is to be left alone, I just cant imagine precious Potter is gonna sit back and let her leave or let her be taken. Draco said smiling at the thought of Potter.

"Drake what are you smiling at," Pansy noticed and asked, and watched him burst out laughing.

"Oh, I can't tell you" he said getting up off his chair and walking across the room.

"Hey that's not fair spill," Theo pleaded knowing it must have been good to make him laugh so much.

"I said I can't tell you, I have to show you," he said putting a Pensieve down in front of them. Each one watched the memory and spent the rest of the day reliving it and talking, about that at least they can still play with Potter.


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, all Property of the great JK Rowling.

If I did we would have had a Dramione ending

 **A/N:** This is my first uploaded story, Thank You for the favourites and follows it's much appreciated. It will be a long story so I hope you enjoy it

"Speaking" - " **Shouting** " - 'Thoughts' - (Inner-Voice) \- **Anger**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

In Hogwarts Hermione Granger is called The Smartest Witch of Her Age or Little Miss Perfect but right now she felt neither Smart nor perfect, because at the age of sixteen she was homeless, her parents had thrown her out.

When they first found out that she was a witch, she thought they were ok with it, but it was just a lie, they never were ok, proud or accepted her way of life. They never physically hurt her, ` _it was so much worse than that_ ,` she sobbed at the thought of the mental abuse that she had suffered.

Nothing she ever did was good enough for them, They yelled at her for stupid reasons, when they had family or friends over she was locked in her room, it had been so long since her parents had taken her into their arms and comforted her, they called her names and insulted her so often, their favourite was calling her a freak, not good enough to breathe the same air as them, ` _it seems that her parents and Voldemort have the same idea_ ,` tears were pouring down her face at the thought

She had hoped that they would adjust and go back to the loving parents she had always know, but it didn't matter how good her grades or that she was made a prefect, it seemed the last straw was the battle at the Department of Mysteries. She could pin point that event at being the one where her life took a nosedive.

{==========}

 **FLASHBACK**

{==========}

Hermione slowly began to open her eyes, she was confused as she looked around the room and realised she was in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts, the last thing she remembered she was duelling Antonin Dolohov at the Department of Mysteries. She tried to get up, the slightest movement "OWWWWW FUCK" she yelled as her body exploded in utter agony, she halted any further movement, but it seemed too late her body was now severely spasming and the pain was increasing, tears were rolling down her face, the only thing she could do is hope that it would settle off again.

She remembered hitting Dolohov with a silencing spell, knowing that he couldn't cast any spells and cause any harm, but it seemed that she was wrong, but how was she to know he could do Non-Verbal magic, its very rare. She remembered being hit with a spell; extreme pain and then blackness enveloped her.

It seemed that what ever had happened to her hadn't effected her head and neck luckily, she looked around the room, and noticed Ron sitting in a chair at the side of the next bed, she heard him snore and realised he was asleep she rolled her eyes at him, ` _He will never change_ ,` she thought looking lovingly at him…` _I guess he's sitting there so he doesn't accidentally hurt me, its so sweet_ `. They had been going out together since last Christmas, the worry and fear over Mr Weasley had pushed them together, the same for Harry and Ginny, but they were all keeping it quiet so Voldemort couldn't use us against the other.

"Ron" she said, trying to get him to wake up, he snorted but that was it, ` _he is such as heavy sleeper_ ` it reminded her that Ron was telling her that he thought it was about time that they should move there relationship to the next level, but she was just not ready for that. " **Ron** " she shouted but still nothing. She tried to move her arm but the slightest movement had her erupting in pain, tears rolling down her face, and her body spasming once again, she noticed Ron move in the corner of her eye, she turned her head to find his eyes staring right at her, she was surprised to see he looked annoyed and pissed off, `I _t cant be because of me im sure_ ` she told her self.

"Ron what's happened where's Harry, Ginny, Luna and Neville," she asked worriedly.

"Harry was rushed off with Dumbledore, Ginny is in bed and I don't know what the other two are doing," he humphed looking annoyed that he is here answering her questions.

"So no one else is injured?" She asked.

"No only you were stupid enough for that," He said mockingly.

She was upset that he was mocking her, "But you injured your ankle Straight away" she said, least she lasted longer than him.

"Its been healed but that bitch wont let me leave" he spat at her.

(So he wasn't waiting for you to wake, how pathetic of you to think that) her innervoice stated to her.

It hurt her to think that he was only here because he was forced to be, she didn't understand why he was so angry, she had never heard him insult Madam Pomfrey before. She was bought out of her musings by the opening of the Hospital Wing Door, by Dumbledore and Harry, she also saw Madam Pomfrey come out of her office as well.

Miss Granger, im glad to see you awake," Dumbledore smiled at her.

She just nodded her head to him, she was trying to get Harry's attention but he refused to look at her which she thought was strange, his temper was allot closer to the surface the last year but what she saw in his face was pure hatred and anger.

"We have contacted your parents and told them of your injuries," Dumbledore said.

She rolled her eyes at his condescending manner, she was used to this man talking to her like she was 6 not 16, ` _Oh shit_ ` she thought worriedly as she realised what he had just said…` _Why the hell did he have to do a stupid thing like that, they will make her life hell now_.`

She watched as Madam Pomfrey stepped round to the side of the bed and began talking to her, "Now my dear can you tell me what happened"

She told her everything about the duel she had with Dolohov, she ignored the "Gasp" she heard, all she could see was Harry's anger getting worse, she could practically see it flowing off him now.

"Miss Granger Can you move at all" Madam Pomfrey asked concern clearly visible on her face.

"I can only move my head, anything below the neck the slightest movement makes me erupt in extreme pain and spasms through out my body," She said, holding back a sob at the mention of the pain.

I believe Miss Granger, that you are a very lucky young girl, Dumbledore said with a smile.

(Oh for fuck sake will someone slap this old man) her innervoice said making Hermione smile, agreeing whole-heartedly with it, but it seemed Dumbledore had only paused his speech.

"If Antonin Dolohov had said that spell out loud, I do believe it would of killed you, He finished smiling at her.

(He's an imbecile, who the fuck smiles at a person after they just finished telling them they could of died) Her innervoice was ranting away.

Hermione was shocked at how close she came, ` _at least it proves that she was right in using the spell_ ` she thought to herself.

"Albus I must insist that you all leave this poor girl alone, she has allot of healing to do," Pomfrey demanded. Hermione could see the old Medi-Witch rather annoyed at the old man.

"Now Miss Granger There will be a lot of pain as the muscles and nerves heal, I believe that a magic induced coma is the best option for you," she told her and started to turn away. Hermione saw Dumbledore follow her "Now poppy dear why don't you tell me exactly what's needed" she heard him say and wink at her.

(Crazy old coot) Her innervoice said.

Hermione turned to her friends when she heard the door click, Ron had got up and stood next to Harry at the edge of her bed, they were both sneering at her.

"What happened," she innocently asked her friends.

"I survived Voldemort yet again," he smirked…"and because you were stupid enough to believe you could duel a pureblood you got injured, and yet again I had to come in and save your arse, Harry spat at her.

Hermione was shocked by his reply, she didn't understand she is the one that has saved him, ever since they were eleven, `h _ave I slipped into the twilight zone_ ` she jokingly thought.

Harry was standing next to her "I had to pick up your slack and finish off the duel with Dolohov, he said placing his face close to hers…Sirius is dead now, I wasn't there to help him in his duel with Bellatrix Lestrange because of your stupidity and incompetence, he spat at her and she thought she saw pure hatred.

She was so shocked she didn't realise that Harry had moved and both him and Ron left with never giving her a second look. She was barely holding back the tears, she didn't understand, ` _Sirius wasn't even there when she was hurt so how was it her fault_ ,` she thought angry that he dared to call her stupid and incompetent.

` _He was probably just grieving, im sure he'll apologise_ ` she thought to herself.

(You really are stupid if you believe that shit) her innervoice told her.

"Right Miss Granger I need you to take these potions" she heard Pomfrey ask her. The potions tasted awful, "Ich," barely able to swallow them down, "oh they are disgusting," she told Pomfrey. Hermione saw Pomfrey wave her wand over her body and she felt herself start to drift off until sleep overtook her.

[~~~~~]

Hermione lay in the blackness of her mind drifting in and out, she didn't know what was going on in the real world, she could make out voices from time to time but could never make out who it was, as she lay there in her mind she could feel herself begin to drift again until she heard a clearer voice that she could tell was filled with love and devotion

"Oh my Mia what has he done to you." She heard the voice say.

She could hear the pain and love in the voice; she thought she felt someone brush hair away.

"This is all my fault, I'm sorry that i slipped in my vow to protect you, it will never happen again of that I can promise you, and I also promise you that Dolohov will pay for what he has done to you." She heard the voice promise.

She was confused, is this someone talking to her or is she imagining it all.

She felt someone hold her face in their hands,

"I'm sorry My love but I cannot stay much longer but I need to say this to you, you are the most beautiful creature that has ever set foot on this planet, know that I will always be watching and protecting you," She felt a kiss to the forehead, "I will love you always, goodbye My Love," and felt and heard no more.

She wanted to cry at the loss but the blackness had started to take her again, "please no, let me go back," she pleaded, wanting to find that voice that loved her so, but her pleading came to nothing as she drifted again.

[~~~~~]

When she made it into full consciousness, she opened her eyes and saw no one around her bed, she realised that she couldn't gage when that person who spoke to her was with her, it disappointed her that she had missed her chance. She knew it was male, ` _but there are a lot of males in this school_ ,` she thought knowing she would never find them out again.

She could her talking again, but she knew these voices straight away, it was Harry and Ron, she looked to the doorway and luckily could see in-between the gaps of the curtains, they were sitting on the next bed, she tried to concentrate fully on what they were saying.

"Draco's only jealous because im The Chosen One" Harry said, Hermione couldn't stop rolling her eyes at his comment.

"You don't know that for certain now that the prophecy was destroyed" Ron questioned. Hermione could see Harry didn't like that Ron had dared question him.

"Oh well, that's where you're wrong Ron," Harry paused and smirked…"I've heard the prophecy."

Hermione tried to not make any noise but she was shocked at what she heard.

"You Git Harry why haven't you told me before now" Ron said annoyed that his best friend kept it from him.

"I was waiting for the right moment," Harry mocked.

"Fine, now is the right moment so spill," Ron said.

"Dumbledore was the one who was told the prophecy originally so he showed me his memory,

 **{-}**

 _Before the dying of the last quarter of the twentieth century the wizarding world will face a crisis point. It will start with the rise of The Dark Lord, but his approach can only be halted by a male child born in the dying of the seventh month, his parents will not be as they seem to all. The Boy will only be discovered when The Dark Lord marks him as a great wizard and as an equal, but it will be a lie. Death can only happen at the others hands, but only when she…_

 **{-}**

Hermione laid still going over everything she had just heard Harry say, ` _I wonder if Dumbledore realises that it's an unfinished prophecy_ ` she thought hoping that they were out there looking for the other half. She was bought out of her musings when she heard Ron.

"What does it mean about your parents and why does it mention a she at the end?" Ron asked.

Harry was annoyed that Ron didn't instantly praise his Greatness, "Dumbledore thinks it meant Dad being an Animagus and he also believes the last bit is nothing to do with the prophecy, probably Trelawney coming back to herself" he told him wanting to get back to talking about his greatness.

` _Oh My God_ ` she thought shaking her heard ` _Dumbledore cannot be that stupid_ `. She couldn't stop shaking her head at the stupidity.

"You lucky git, your going to be able get what ever you want," he said jealously.

Hermione could tell by the smug expression on Harry's face that he also believed that. She tutted at him `His heads going to be so big he wont be able make it through the door` she tried to hold back the laughter at the thought.

"You will never guess who else they thought was the possible Chosen One was," Harry chuckled.

Ron was confused, how could they think it was someone else, "no idea mate," he said shaking his head.

"You are going to love this, but they thought it was Neville Longbottom " He laughed.

"What?" Ron asked… "Seriously Harry, Longbottom can't hold his wand the right way for the Professors never mind facing The Dark Lord.

Hermione was disgusted when she heard her friends laughing at poor Neville; ` _he's a good lad and he has had their backs so many times_ ,` she thought.

Hermione was bought out of her musings by a click of a door she turned her head and noticed Pomfrey heading her way.

"Hello Miss Granger I see your awake" Madam Pomfrey smiled down at her.

(Obviously stupid woman) her innervoice said she couldn't help agreeing with it.

"How is your movement now dear?" she asked.

To be honest she had been so engrossed in hearing Harry and Ron's conversation that she hadn't even checked. She braced herself for the pain as she tried to move her arms, but no pain came, so she moved her legs and expecting no pain again, but was wrong, she screamed as her body erupted in agony and spasms, tears were rolling down her face. She turned to Pomfrey.

I'm afraid another healing coma ill be needed my dear" she told her, Hermione couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"How long has it been Madam Pomfrey?" she asked, she didn't want to miss the feast.

"I'm sorry my dear but its been a week, the student's will be heading home tomorrow" she told her.

Hermione was upset ` _I've missed the last week of school_ ,` she thought, she watched as Pomfrey ushered someone over by they doors "I will let you say your goodbyes" she said and walked over to her office.

Hermione looked up and saw Harry and Ron standing there, she was still disgusted in their behaviour, ` _its probably just grief_ ,` she thought wanting to justify it.

"Harry im sorry about Sirius," she told him, truly sorry for his loss.

She felt Harry and Ron both grab a hand, "Its Fine Mione," he said squeezing her hand… "It wont be the same without you on the train ride home." He smiled at her.

She saw Madam Pomfrey heading over and both boys got up to leave.

Bye Mione" Harry said turning around and waiting behind the curtain.

Bye Mione, Ron said kissing her forehead, walked out and never looked back. She was surprised that there was no real emotion there.

Miss Granger I need you to take these potions again, as she swallowed them down "yuck" she said trying to not be sick ` _they are still damn awful she thought_ `. Pomfrey began waving her wand over her again and she could feel herself drifting back into darkness.

[~~~~~]

The next time she woke, there was utter silence she tried to get up straight away, the moment she placed her feet on the floor, she thought she would cry she was so happy, but even though she could move her limbs again they were still stiff and a little sore.

"Well Miss Granger, I guess I don't need to ask about your movement dear" Pomfrey said, Hermione turned round and smiled at the kind Medi-Witch.

Pomfrey was at her side in seconds when she started to wobble on the spot and helped her into a chair, "Careful dear you are not a hundred percent yet my dear," she said gently patting her shoulder.

Hermione was just happy to be out of that bed, "How long has it been?" she asked hoping it had just been a couple of days, but by the guilty look on Pomfrey's face the moment she asked she knew it was longer.

"I'm sorry dear because you came out to soon the first time it took longer this time, im afraid you have been out for Seventeen days, she said looking guilty. Hermione was surprised, that explained why she was so stiff.

Hermione looked up when she heard the door open and saw Professor Dumbledore stride in.

"Miss Granger how lovely it is to see you out of bed" he said smiling down at her.

"Thank you Professor," she said not really wanting to talk to him.

She watched him walk over to Pomfrey and whisper something and both walked into her office, ` _I wonder what they are talking about_ ` she thought, but was pleased to see some toast had appeared next to her, she was starving so sat quietly eating it while waiting for them to come back.

They both returned Madam Pomfrey looked furious and as usual Dumbledore was smiling.

"Miss Granger you will be able to go home today" he told her and clapped his hands together.

Hermione watched Pomfrey shake her head at Dumbledore muttering, "disgusting behaviour, she is sick, damn Prophet." She was shocked that Pomfrey did not agree with this decision.

"My Dear, I will give you all the potions you will need to take, you are to rest and stay away from stressful situations," she told her placing all the potions in a box, describing each one and when she was to take them.

"Miss Granger I will wait here while you get changed," He said stepping back as Pomfrey came to close the curtains for her to change. To be honest she didn't understand the big rush with her leaving now.

Once she had changed Dumbledore sent her trunk ahead of them ` _great my parents will not like that_ ` she thought. She went to place her hand on his when for the first time she saw instead of a proper hand it was a black, shrivelled and rotting she gasped at the sight of it, "Sir what Happened?" she asked, but saw im shake his head "this is nothing Miss Granger now we must leave" he told her and she quickly placed her hand on his robe. With a pop they were gone.

They apparated outside her family home, she slowly went up the path, but halfway there she saw her parents standing in front of her by the open doorway, she could tell they were not happy as they looked at Dumbledore walking up to them, Hermione stepped into the house and hugged her father who just passed her over to her mother, "Jean take her to her room" he told her as he turned back to Dumbledore. Hermione didn't even get to say goodbye to the Professor when her mother ushered her away and up the stairs, her mother left her in her bedroom without saying a word

* * *

She had returned four days ago, and she hasn't really left her room much, her parents had bought her meals up to her and barely spoke to her, all she was doing is resting on her bed and making sure she took her potions at the right time but she was bored and was already feeling lonely, she thought that Ron would of asked her to convalesce at the Burrow by now, or at least Harry and Ron asking how she was but nothing.

She was bought out of her musings when she heard a hoot and a tap at the window, she looked up to see an owl, "finally" she happily said getting up to let the owl in but was soon disappointed when she stopped closer and saw the schools logo on it, she was disappointed at first but then she realised what it was her O.W.L.S results, she slowly removed the letter from the owls leg, and the owl instantly flew off.

She shakily sat down, gently popping the seal on the envelope, sliding out the folded parchment.

" **Hermione get your arse down here now**!" her father shouted. She placed the parchment down on her desk and went down stairs, ` _it's sad but it will be my first conversation in days_ ` she thought sadly.

She entered the living room she saw her mother sitting in the armchair by the fire and her father was standing in front of the fire with his back to her.

"What's wrong Dad?" she asked, worried that he still hadn't turned around yet, she was beginning to feel a little shaky so grabbed hold of the back of the sofa, still not able to stand for extended periods.

"What's wrong, I'll tell you what's wrong young lady," he said turning around angry that she dared to be cheeky…"we have had enough of all your freakishness, and it is going to stop and it's going to stop **now**!" ` _How am I supposed to reply to that_ ` she thought, looking at her farther and she could see how angry he was with her, she could see the fury in his eyes her mother refused to even look at her now.

" **We will not live like this any more** " Mark shouted at his Daughter…"Owls flying in and out all the time, being forced to talk to strange people, even that damn bloody cat of yours is not normal, and now you come home late from that school having been severely injured in a battle that you and your school friends got into with an evil man that hates normal people like us" he said pointing to himself and Jean…"Well enough is enough young lady, we are not putting our lives at risk because of your freakish ways," he ranted to her

She was barely able to stay standing when he finished his rant, ` _I've never heard him speak like this_ ` she thought sadly knowing he meant every word, she watched her parents and saw her mother had finally stood up.

"Hermione you must choose, your parents who have loved you and cared for you since birth, or the freakish ways you have been following since you were eleven," Jean said not showing any emotion on her face.

Hermione tightly gripped the back of the sofa "It is not a choice that I can make, I was born a witch as well as being your daughter, the both of them make me the person I am," she pleaded with her parents hoping to get them to understand tears freely rolling down her face.

"No your not the daughter we raised she would never behave this way" Jean said, pausing trying to regain some composure before going on, " **Our Hermione died when she was eleven years old** " she screamed running out of the room crying.

Hermione's heart broke at hearing her mother say she was dead to them now, she tried to look at her father through the tears, she wanted to try and get him to understand, to see sense.

"Please Daddy" she cried tears soaking into her clothes.

" **Get your things and get out of our house now**!" Mark shouted at her and walked out of the room through the same door as Jean.

Hermione was barely holding herself up now, looking at the doorway both her parents had gone through, she contemplated following them and trying to get them to see sense but she knew it would be pointless, ` _their minds are made up_ ,` she thought sadly, deciding on just going to pack her things.

[~~~~~]

As she entered her bedroom crooks was sitting on her bed, with a sad expression on his face and in between his paws was her potion she forgot to take, "Thank you" she said and taking the potion…"least I still have you "and tickled behind his ear. She sat on the bed, drank her potion and tried to think on what to do.

She saw her backpack sitting in the corner of the room and remembered the Undetectable Extension Charm she had placed on it while still in school, ` _I didn't think id be needing this so soon_ ,` she thought looking around the room contemplating what to put in first.

First she decided to put her trunk away knowing she wouldn't be able carry it, she was surprised when it stretched easy to fit it in, `that's dealt with at least` she thought, once she deciding what she would be taking, she got to it straight away.

` _There's no need to take the Muggle stuff_ ,` she thought having already decided she would just stay in the magical world from now on, she packed away all her clothes Muggle and Wizarding, then went on to all her trinkets, and her beauty products, she packed all her papers and photos she wanted to save into a box and that to went in, finally she had decided that she going to take all her books Muggle and Wizarding, she gently put them away worried about damaging them.

Having nearly finished her room now looked so different, she checked her wizarding money and remembered that her Grandmother had left her a lot of money and put it in a bank account that only she could access when she turned Sixteen years old, she grabbed her bank book and other stuff she would need to use it, place them in a front pocket of her backpack so she didn't have to dig for them. She grabbed the cat basket knowing Crooks' was the last thing to do, she watched him still on her bed I hope he doesn't have me chase him` she thought as she put the open basket down and was pleasantly surprised when Crooks' just got up and walked into the basket and lay back down, ` _Just in case_ ` she thought as she quickly sealed the basket's hatch, in case he changes his mind.

She was finally finished, she put her coat on and place her wand in the inside pocket put her coin purse in her pocket and was about to leave when she noticed the O.W.L.S parchment that she forgot about with all the worry, she picked them up and opened them.

 **{-}**

ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS

 **Hermione Jean Granger**

Has Achieved:

(|) **O** (|) Ancient Runes

(|) **O** (|) Arithmancy

(|) **O** (|) Astronomy

(|) **O** (|) Care of Magical Creatures

(|) **O** (|) Charms

(|) **O** (|) Defense Against the Dark Arts

(|) **O** (|) Herbology

(|) **O** (|) History of Magic

(|) **O** (|) Potions

(|) **O** (|) Transfiguration

 **{-}**

She smiled when she looked and down and saw that she had top marks in all her exams, but the smile soon disappeared as she remembered no one else really cares, she shoved it in a backpack pocket, ` _out of sight, out of mind_ ,` she thought as she put on the backpack, picking up crooks and went out the room, when reaching the bottom of the stairs she realised that the house keys were still in her pocket, so she went find her parents.

[~~~~~]

"Are you sure were doing the right thing Mark?" Jean asked, already regretting her words.

"Jean we have already gone over this," he said cupping her face in his palm…"We have no other option, we gave her the choice," he kissed her forehead when she nodded her head in agreement.

"If we don't let her go now, she will bring all their trouble to our door and we have done nothing wrong" he said, he wished it could be different.

"I know dear, but she is still injured" she argued.

Yes Jean but she chose them people that allowed a child to fight an adults battle," he told her firmly hoping she dropped the subject.

When she heard her parents talking, she had hoped that they had changed their minds and would let her stay, but that idea was quickly thrown out the window when her father had finished speaking, she knew there was no arguing it was over and she could understand in away, it isn't their battle to fight.

As she entered the kitchen she noticed that her mother had been crying and that her father's arm was wrapped around her in comfort, but they turned to look at her.

"Don't worry I'm not staying I just thought I'd give you these" she spat as she slammed the keys on the counter top, she turned and left them alone, ` _I will not show them how hurt I am_ ,` she thought as she went out the door slamming it behind her, not caring if she damaged anything, she stepped closer to the cur, checking from side to side and held out her wand arm and with a quick step backward the Knight Bus appeared, she turned to look back at her childhood home one last time and saw her mother in the window, the moment she noticed her looking she quickly closed the curtains blocking Hermione's view.

"You ok there Miss?" she heard the conductor ask.

"Yes im fine thanks" she replied as she stepped onto the bus.

"Where to then?" he asked, watching Hermione sit on one of the beds.

"The Leaky Cauldron please" she stated, holding Crooks' basket firmly down, when the Bus took off again, she handed her fare over to Stan Shunpike but she was beginning to feel self conscious ` _why is he staring at me_ ` she thought, as Stan's eyes seemed to be burning into her. When the bus suddenly stopped and heard The Leaky Cauldron being shouted, she quickly grabbed her stuff and got off the bus and stepped into the Cauldron without turning round.

{==========}

 **END FLASHBACK**

{==========}

* * *

So here she sits, in a room at the Leaky Cauldron, she had been here for ten days so far and to be honest ` _that was nine days too long_ ` she thought, she had sent a letter to Ron straight away, hoping to finish the last five and half weeks left of the holidays there.

 **{-}**

 **Ron**

 _My Parent's have thrown me out because of my involvement in fighting Voldemort and that I refuse to give up being a witch. I'm staying at The Leaky Cauldron for now but im still not fully healed, is there a chance that I can come stay at the Burrow to finish the holidays with you, Ginny and Harry, I really miss my boyfriend. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Love Always_

 **Hermione**

 _XxX_

 **{-}**

The days had trickled slowly by waiting for her response but she at least something to do, having had to deal with her money situation.

She went and spoke to the goblins at Gringotts and was sent into a side room and asked to wait, she was a little nervous at why she had been put in this room, she just wanted to get her money transferred over, the office wasn't really decorated with any personal touches so it wasn't like she could guess who she was waiting for, as she sat on the chair in front of the desk, there was a click of the door and turned around and saw and aged Goblin walk, "Hello Miss Granger my name is Gaknor and we have been waiting a long time to see you".

Hermione was shocked how could they have been waiting for her, she only found out about the magical world when she was eleven. "Hello Sir" she greeted reaching out to shake his hand.

"Sir I just wanted to discuss how to go about transferring some money from a Muggle account and to open a vault for myself," she said presuming that they must have been mistaken.

"That's fine Miss Granger we will get it swapped over but we do not need to open a vault for you, as you already have one" Gaknor stated and smiled. ` _It looked very strange seeing it from a goblin_ ` she thought tried not shiver.

"Sir I think you might be mistaken," she told him getting annoyed that they still going on about it.

"Your parents are Mark Granger and Jean Gill / Granger?" he asked her while looking in a file that had appeared on her desk.

"Yes that's right," she said nodding her head in confirmation she was really confused now.

"Well you are the right person then there are two vaults that concern you that were opened in 1700s, we are not allowed to say much more, he told her flipping through more pages…"It says you must learn the full story for yourself." He wanted to laugh at the shocked expression on the girls face.

"H, H, How much is it?" she asked, she just couldn't believe what she had heard, she had always assumed that her family had always just been Muggles, but it seemed she was from a long line of Squibs.

"Well it's hard to say Miss there are two vaults, i can say you will never want for money, but a trust account was opened for you when you were born." He told her, he could see she was starting to panic.

Are you ok Miss?" he asked her.

Hermione was stressing out, ` _how can it be her she is nothing_ ,` she thought, but was bought out of her musings when she heard Gaknor speak. "I'm sorry yes im fine, just allot to take in"

"Well Miss Granger I just need a drop of your blood to seal your ownership" he said handing her a long skewer.

Hermione just sat looking at the skewer ` _This has to be a joke_ ,` she thought, as she watched him hand the skewer over to her.

( **Just bloody prick your damn finger you wuss** ) her innervoice shouted.

Hermione quickly took the skewer pricking a finger and handed it back to him, she watched him as he dropped her blood on a piece of parchment and the parchment seemed to explode in white light.

"Miss Granger that seems to have dealt with everything, " he told her, handing over a key and a card…" the key is for your trust vault and the card is similar to what your know as bank cards, you will need a drop of blood to open the two family vaults but you can not access them until you are of age". He smiled at her, he could tell she was speechless…"we will transfer the money from you Muggle bank account over for you and place it in your trust vault".

Hermione was speechless; she had lost the power of speech ever since the blood hit the parchment, ` _im rich_ ,` she giggled at the thought. She watched Gaknor staring at her and realised that she had yet to acknowledge she heard and understood what he had told her. "Thank you Gaknor" she said smiling at home,

"Do you need anything else from me?" she asked him just wanting to get out for some fresh air.

"Yes you can leave, come to us if you need assistance with anything," he told her shaking her hand and walking her out of the office.

[~~~~~]

Even now she was still finding it hard to believe what had happened at Gringotts, but she had stopped stressing over it as the days went by with still no reply from Ron, she hadn't left her room in two days, the longer the reply took, she had been getting more and more upset.

Today she had finally had her reply and her heart broke when she read the short note.

 **{-}**

 **Hermione**

 _Sorry we can't help, mum has a house full already and she said she can't handle more._

 _See you at Hogwarts._

 **Ron**

 **{-}**

She had reread the short note so many times, each time hoping that she had misread it, but it was always the same. There was no emotion at all in the note and you certainly wouldn't think that they had known each other as best friends since they were eleven and been together romantically for several months. The tears were flowing freely down her cheeks and on her clothes and bedding, she just didn't care any more.

She was trying to think of whom else could possibly be there, she knew Harry would be there, and realisation hit her, that maybe Harry still blamed her for Sirius' death and ` _maybe he didn't want her around him_ ,` and with that thought she couldn't stop sobbing.

Time ticked by and she just couldn't stop crying, she got up and walked over to the mirror, ` _No wonder they didn't want her around_ ,` she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror, she didn't like what she saw, her hair was all over the place she hadn't put a brush through it in days, her eyes were swollen and red from so much crying and black from all of her lack of sleep, her cheeks were red and blotchy. ` _I wouldn't want be around me either_ ,` she thought but it just made her cry more.

More time ticked by and she went over to splash water over her face from the basin in her room, then finally brushed her hair and after a few days of not doing it was rather difficult, but once done she returned to the mirror, ` _not a great improvement_ ` she thought but at least she was trying, " I Will get through this" she told herself and was shocked when she heard "of course you can dear," she looked around the room and noticed a small portrait near the mirror that was smiling out ate her, she nodded to the portrait, gabbed a book and went sit down and read.

[~~~~~]

Nine days had passed and she had made some improvements, but a knocking on her door suddenly woke her up, she had quickly jumped out of bed and went to the door wanting to shout at who had woken her up. There stood a guilty looking Tom, "im sorry Miss Granger, but an owl dropped this downstairs, I saw the Hogwarts logo and knew it was important and bought it to you" she heard him say, handing over the envelope, once she took it he quickly left.

Hermione was confused why he looked actually embarrassed, until she looked down and realised she was in her boy shorts pjs, she couldn't help but turn bright red in embarrassment, quickly shut the door and jumped back under the covers. ` _That is so embarrassing_ ,` she thought, until she realised she had briefly forgotten about the Hogwarts letter.

She looked at the envelope, it read:

 **{-}**

 _Hermione Jean Granger_

 _Room 5_

 _The Leaky Cauldron_

 **{-}**

So they know she is living at The Leaky Cauldron, ` _clearly they don't care about her to offer her assistance_ ,` she thought she felt she was about to start crying.

( **Don't start bloody blubbing again** ) her Innervoice shouted at her.

She listened and quickly shook it off opening the letter, as she thought it was her book list that she would need if she gained the required level of O.W.L.S, to take them on to N.E.W.T level. She was pleased to find that she was a Prefect again, ` _The Head Girl badge would be hers_ ` she thought, it being her dream for years.

[~~~~~]

She had decided to go out and get her stuff in hope that she saw the boys, as she walked along Diagon Alley she noticed Hagrid standing outside Madam Malkins, she was about to walk over when she noticed Lavender Brown talking to him, ` _since when does she talk to Hagrid_ ` she thought angrily, she ducked into a doorway when she saw Draco Malfoy and some women she assumed was his mother walk out of the shop, she could tell that his mother was angry about something.

She was annoyed when she popped her head out the doorway and found that Mrs Weasley, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavender and Hagrid were walking out of Madam Malkins, ` _why is she with my friends and im not_ ` she thought…` _im sure she just met up with them_ `.

(You keep telling yourself that maybe one day you will believe it) her innervoice said.

It made her more angry when she hear it, but understood it was right, she was just trying to justify it to herself, she shook herself off and decided to carry on with her shopping.

She was hiding in another doorway again and she had come to the assumption maybe today wasn't the best day, she ducked in when she noticed Harry and Ron watching Draco and his mother from the twins shop, she could tell that the Malfoy's knew they were being watched ` _they weren't exactly being discreet_ ` she thought, shaking her head at them.

She watched as Mrs Malfoy whispered something to Draco and when he turned around he had a twinkle in his eyes, ` _this will not end well_ ` she thought as she watched him pause by Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. She watched students in the doorway be shoved out of the way yet no one was there to do the shoving. Hermione shook her head at there stupidity ` _bloody fools_ ` she thought as she followed both Draco Malfoy and Harry and Ron.

She wasn't sure why she was following them, it was either making sure they didn't gang up on Draco, or to stop Draco hurting them, but if she's honest ` _they deserve to be hurt_ ` she thought, knowing that they would have been in the leaky cauldron to get to he alley and they didn't think to visit her, ` _bloody gits_ ` she thought.

She quickly realised they had followed him into Knockturn alley, she saw Borgin and Burkes and watched Draco enter, and she hid in another doorway further up, she couldn't see much through the window the years of dust was blocking her a clear view.

A few minutes ticked by and she saw Greyback come out the shop she ducked further into the shadows in the doorway, she could tell what he was doing he was sniffing something out, she saw him sniff her direction but then turned away, clearly im not who he is sniffing for she thought as she watched him sniff around a pile of boxes, then quickly went back into the shop.

More time was ticking by and she was beginning to feel stupid, but she noticed Borgin step out the shop and Draco stood in the window, she was confused when she watched Borgin transfigure the pile of boxes into a pile of rubbish waste, ` _oh my god it smells so bad_ ` she thought the stench making her eyes water. She watched as Borgin aimed his wand at a ledge and within seconds of yelling the spell she heard "Shit" and watched as Harry and Ron fall into the pile of waste when the cloak came away, oh that's brilliant she thought seeing a banana peel hanging from Harry's glasses, and juices dripping down Ron's face

She was laughing so much, but when she saw the flash and heard the click and the dulcet tones of that Skeeter woman it soon calmed her back down and decided she had to leave there quickly, she slithered away through the shadows, ` _that was close, but so worth it_ ,` she thought and decided that she would go to Flourish & Blotts.

Once she had her purchases in hand she went back to her room, lay on the bed she had rather an exhausting day, ` _serves themselves right_ ` she thought may be a little payback for the way they had treated her, or at the least it will stop them from following people. She started to drift off to sleep smiling, replaying the event again.

* * *

 **AN:** I will be removing the AN at the start shortly and will be placing them at bottom of chapters

Hope you enjoy this one, it took long time to write it.

Chapter Five will be put up next week and its a new chapter not one of the original six, thought I would warn the original followers.

I world like to welcome the newcomers hope you like it so far.

Thanks All **:)**


	5. Anouncement

Hi sorry its been awhile, My health isn't so great at the moment, but i was intending to finish this story, but my PC broke and new one has Windows 7 but it wont acknowledge my external, which has everything on it, so unless I can find a way to get access to it, This story will be on permanent Hiatus, I'm sorry again.


End file.
